


Uke 27 Even Bech Næsheim

by Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, M/M, airbnb-au
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass
Summary: Isak hadde bestemt seg for at disse airbnb-greiene var noe ordentlig herk. Og det var så godt når man hadde bestemt seg for noe. Da kunne man legge vekk den irriterende tvilen, og heller tilpasse seg det man hadde bestemt seg for. Beslutningsvegring? Heller beslutningsmani, si. Bestem deg og tilpass deg. Ferdig med saken.





	1. Mandag

Isak hadde bestemt seg for at disse airbnb-greiene var noe ordentlig herk. Og det var så godt når man hadde bestemt seg for noe. Da kunne man legge vekk den irriterende tvilen, og heller tilpasse seg det man hadde bestemt seg for. Beslutningsvegring? Heller beslutningsmani, si. Bestem deg og tilpass deg. Ferdig med saken.

Men det er forskjell på beslutninger. Beslutningen om at Isak synes airbnb-greiene er noe herk, handler om noe som er inne i Isaks hode. Hvis han ikke har lyst til å dele det med noen, kan han holde det inne, og ingen kan å sette spørsmålstegn ved beslutningen hans. (Selv om det ikke alltid er så lett å holde alt inne, noen ganger må man liksom bare … lette på trykket liksom. Uffe og stønne litt. Renne over med litt eder og … ja, ikke sant? … Men det er ikke poenget. I prinsippet trenger ikke noen å vite om denne beslutningen. Og det man ikke vet om, kan man heller ikke ha noen mening om).

Andre beslutninger ender jo opp i noe man gjør, noe som blir synlig for andre. Og i begynnelsen hadde jo akkurat denne beslutningen handlet om hvorvidt han skulle ta seg bryet med å leie ut den leiligheten eller ikke. Det er en beslutning som ikke er så lett å gjemme bort. Og da er det fritt fram å mene noe. Kreve svar på hvordan Isak kunne komme fram til akkurat den beslutningen. Og ikke bare er det en åpent tilgjengelig beslutning som tydeligvis samtidig er en åpen invitasjon til å mene noe, det er også et faktum at det er Mammas leilighet som skal leies ut. Og alle skal mene så mye om det som gjelder Mamma, og om hvordan Isak skal forholde seg til henne og det hun har for seg. Det er liksom opplest og vedtatt at Mamma er en byrde for Isak. Når hun ler høyt og sier til alle som vil høre at Isak får utleieinntektene som kompensasjon for en miserabel oppvekst, vet Isak at alle mumler om at herregud, nå skjemmer hun ut både seg selv og Isak, og at nei, nå må Isak slutte å ta så mye ansvar for henne og heller sette grenser for seg selv. Jakob mumler ikke en gang, men roper til Isak at nå får det være nok, og nå må hun slutte å involvere Isak i alt mulig.

Isak synes jo som alle andre at Mamma kan være en skikkelig plage, men hun har bare Isak. Og selv om det koster Isak ganske mye å styre med den leiligheten, så er pengene han får en unnskyldning han unner Mamma å gi han. Hvordan skal hun ellers få sagt unnskyld? Med denne leiligheten er på en måte kompensasjonsordningen plassert, og Mamma er ganske fornøyd med det, og da trenger han ikke bekymre seg så mye for hvilke andre innfall hun kan få. Så er han litt for grei med henne da, javel. Men det er sånn at selv om han har valgt å være for grei, og samtidig synes det er litt strevsomt, så er det ikke åpenbart at han kunne gjort det annerledes. 

Men alt dette er ikke nok for at andre skal akseptere det som et god eller riktig beslutning. 

Og Jakob blir lei seg fordi Isak prioriterer Mammas følelser over hans, Isak er ikke dummere enn at han skjønner det. Det er bare det at noen må ta ansvar for at Mammas følelser prioriteres noen ganger også.

Så selv om Isak har bestemt seg, og han er fornøyd med at han i hvert har klart det, så blir neste prosjekt å finne ut hvordan man skal leve med den beslutningen man har tatt. Det er ikke lett. Det er en sjau. 

Overfor Jakob blir det viktig å gjøre jobben litt mindre enn den er. Fikse litt i lunsjen, si at han dro fra jobb klokka fem når han egentlig dro til leiligheten klokka tre. Ikke ta initiativ til å prate om leiligheten, men la Jakob bestemme. 

På gode dager kan Jakob le og si at de selger Isaks gode humør for 500 kroner døgnet, og Isak ler med og sier: Hvilket gode humør? På mindre gode dager sier Jakob akkurat det samme uten å le, og Isak tenker at Jakob for all del ikke må inn på annonsen og se at det faktisk er 350 kroner. 

Det blir også viktig å holde klagingen på et absolutt minimum. Det er bare så innmari vanskelig noen ganger! Og med tanke på den vitsingen om humøret, lykkes nok Isak ganske dårlig med det. Men de fleste søvnløse kveldene klarer Isak å la være å fortelle om bortskjemte ungdommer som fniser bak ryggen hans på et språk han ikke forstår, og halvgamle damer som spør om hvor kjekke unge menn som han selv går ut på kveldstid. I stedet ligger han heller helt stille, hører på Jakobs rolige pust og prøver å få tak på hvordan det var igjen, hva var grunnen til at han hadde tatt den beslutningen han hadde tatt? Noen ganger finner han ro i at det er godt å ha et prosjekt med Mamma, mens det andre ganger er sånn at de gode grunnene flyter rundt som uregjerlig ballast og gjør det vanskelig å balansere alt sammen.

Men beslutningen om at airbnb-greiene er noe herk, og den tilhørende beslutningen om at 90% av alle turister er noen jævla masekopper, står støtt. Isak har bestemt seg, og ingen trenger å mene noe som helst om det. 

 

\---

 

Nå er det ny uke og ny leietaker.

Isak liker ikke å selv sette spørsmålstegn ved sine egne beslutninger, men nå er han usikker på det med at alle turister er jævla masekopper.

For rundt i leiligheten går det en mann som har overrasket Isak litt. Og Isak blir urolig når han blir overrasket. Det er litt sånn vanskelig å forholde seg til. Han kjente allerede i helgen at det var noe som ikke stemte. For den typen som vaser rundt her nå, mens han selv står med nesa i mobilen i gangen, har pepret han med meldinger hele helgen. Og ikke med den vanlige kunden-har-alltid-rett-tilnærmingen som de fleste bruker for å sikre seg at leiligheten er sånn eller sånn, at det står shampo i dusjen, at det er nok dorull og zalo, men med spørsmål som har fått Isak både til å smile og til å lure på om noen har drevet gjøn med han. 

Hva er det Isak skjuler bak den lugubre annonsen på airbnb? 

Hvorfor har han åpenbart et ønske om å støte kunder fra seg? 

Er det han selv som har lagt inn den dårligste, men også morsomste anmeldelsen? 

Hvordan er lydene i nabolaget, hva lukter det i oppgangen … hva slags opplysninger kan hjelpe … Even? … med å virkelig sette seg i riktig stemning til fem dager i Isaks leilighet? Sånn for å få maks utbytte, liksom. 

Og ikke minst: hvor og når skal han plukke opp nøklene så det blir minst mulig stress for Isak?

Velvilligheten selv, altså. That's a first.

 

Når Isak tenker seg om, kan man vel, hvis man legger godviljen til, si at beslutningen hans fortsatt gjelder. Det er jo bare 90% som er jævla masekopper. Kanskje han endelig får møte en av de 10%? Eller? Men han her er jo egentlig en masekopp. Faktisk også en jævla masekopp. Men det er kanskje ikke alltid en dårlig ting? 

Hm.

Men hvordan kan disse airbnb-greiene være et ordentlig herk hvis det ikke er en dårlig ting at 90% av turistene er jævla masekopper?

Fy faen.

Isak må skjerpe seg. Han må kunne ha en trivelig fyr boende i leiligheten uten at det kjennes som det forstyrrer hele den etablerte verdensanskuelsen hans. (Men han liker ikke at selv de enkleste beslutningene kan rokkes ved. Velkommen ny søvnløs natt.)

Det er også litt urovekkende han ikke umiddelbart avskriver fyren foran seg som latterlig og fjern. Eller, han er helt klart latterlig og fjern, men det gjør liksom ikke noe på en måte. Klart man kan slippe unna med en del når man ser ut som det der, men det er noe annet også. 

Noe søtt. 

Isak blir flau over seg selv. 

Søtt, liksom.

 

«Hvis du vil, så kan jeg godt hjelpe deg med det?»

«Eeeeh … unnskyld?»

«Med bildene?»

«Bilder?»

«Altså, unnskyld at jeg bare babler i vei mens du står fordypet i …» Han nikker mot mobilen til Isak.

«Å. Twitter?» 

«Twitter.»

«Ja, eeeeh ... Hvilke bilder?»

«Nei, jeg bare tenkte at du kunne gjort litt mer ut av den annonsen din. Du kunne glatt tatt mer for det stedet her.»

«Du synes det er for billig?»

«Ja, eller det er greit for meg da.»

«Jeg tror ikke jeg skal ha noen nye bilder. Ikke stress med det.»

«Nei, okei. Det er ikke noe stress da. Men du trenger kanskje ikke pengene? Er du sånn dårlig på markedsføring, men det gjør ikke noe fordi du er allerede en steinrik feriebolighai? Rentenist?»

«Har bare helt vanlig jobb.»

«Bare helt vanlig jobb. Ok. Si fra da. Hvis du ombestemmer deg.» 

Isak står og nikker for seg selv mens Even forsvinner ut i stua igjen.

«Gleder meg til å ha filmkveld her! Gilbert Grape, jo!» 

 

\---

 

Når klokka er nesten tolv, er det en time siden Isak la seg. Og han kjenner på seg at det var for tidlig. Jakob vil gjerne at de legger seg samtidig, og Isak tenker at det er et rimelig ønske. Men så skjønner han ikke helt hva greia er. For Jakob sovner bare. Og Isak tenker at det må jo være noe i veien med han selv som ikke kan sovne som vanlige folk, som Jakob. For det er jo ikke store verdensproblemer han har å bale med, akkkurat. I hvert fall ikke i dag. For selv om det er litt forstyrrende at det ikke var noe ordentlig herk med den masekoppen i dag, så …

Drrrrr. Pling.

Faen, hva skjedde med bare-alarm-modus?

 

***MESSAGES FROM Uke 27 Even Bech Næsheim***

EVEN: Er det sånn at du har kontortid? (23:52)

ISAK: Kjernetid 9 til 1430? (23:53)

 

«Kan du skru av?»

«Ja, sorry».

 

Drrrr. Pling.

Der datt den på gulvet.

Drrrr. Pling.

Drrrr. Pling.

Drrrr. Pling.

Fuck.

 

«Er det mora di? Eller Magnus?»

«Bare sov. Tar det i stua.»

 

***MESSAGES FROM Uke 27 Even Bech Næsheim***

EVEN: Å, unnskyld. Spør i morgen. (23:53)

EVEN: Bare en ting. (23:53) 

EVEN: Jeg mente egentlig sånn angående denne leiligheten. (23:53) 

EVEN: Ikke angående den helt vanlige jobben din. (23:53) 

EVEN: Hvis det var litt uklart. (23:53) 

EVEN: Men ikke tenk på det hvis du gjerne tar alle henvendelser mellom 9 og 1430. Venter til i morgen uansett, ville bare si fra så det ikke blir noen misforståelser. (23:54)

EVEN: Er jo ikke sånn at jeg lurer mye på arbeidstiden på den helt vanlige jobben din. (23:54)

EVEN: Sorry for spamming. Tar kontakt i morgen. (23:54)

 

ISAK: Null problem. (23:58)

ISAK: Bare spør i vei. (23:59)

 

EVEN: Var bare en tur på do. (00:06)

EVEN: Tar ikke med mobilen dit. (00:06)

EVEN: Altså, jeg må innrømme at jeg er litt novise på det private ferieboligutleiemarkedet. (00:07)

EVEN: Eller, sånn privat-privat, da, det er vel ikke noe som er offentlig utleie, tror jeg. (00:07) 

EVEN: Helt ny på airbnb rett og slett. Så jeg er litt usikker på kutymen. Beklager. (00:07) 

EVEN: Det kan være jeg har tråkket over noen grenser når det gjelder å kikke i skap og skuffer. (00:08)

 

ISAK: Går sikkert bra. (00:09)

 

EVEN: Supert! Vil jo gjerne framstå som en attraktiv leietaker. Må passe på ryktet mitt i the airbnb community. (00:10)

 

ISAK: Det er jo viktig. (00:10)

 

EVEN: ;) (00:11)

EVEN: Det har seg sånn at jeg er veldig glad i kaffe på morgenen. Det er liksom litt av gleden ved å legge seg om kvelden, å vite at neste gang man åpner øynene, kan man nyte et stort krus kaffe uten å tenke på at man fucker opp nattesøvnen, ikke sant? (00:12)

 

ISAK: Relatable. (00:13)

 

EVEN: Og da er det sånn at jeg må spørre deg … er det bare pulverkaffe her? (00:14)

EVEN: Og det er ikke ment som kritikk eller fornærmelse mot din person, jeg bare lurer, så jeg vet hva jeg har å forholde meg til. Og om jeg kan slutte å snoke i skap og skuffer. (00:15)

 

ISAK: Sorry, har ikke sjekka. Beklager. (00:15)

ISAK: Kaféen på hjørnet åpner klokka sju. Trekk fra noen kopper når du overfører penger. (00:16)

ISAK: Beklager at du har valgt leilighet på airbnbs nederste hylle :( (00:16)

 

EVEN: Nederste hylle du liksom. (00:17)

 

«Isak? Kan du ikke legge deg igjen?»

«Jo, jeg kommer.»

«Du blir ikke noe mer trøtt av å sitte her og stirre på den mobilen. Hm?»

«Nei, jeg vet det. Kommer nå.»

 

Nederste hylle du liksom. Hva mente han med det?


	2. TIRSDAG

Isak er så jævlig patetisk. Alt som skal til for å velte hele Isaks verden som han kjenner den, er en airbnb-type som er hakket triviligere enn de andre han har hatt med å gjøre. Og hakket hottere. Eller mer nøyaktig sånn på en annen skala av trivelig. Og en annen skala av hot.  


Tirsdager pleier å være den tiden i uka hvor han kanskje slapper mest av med den leiligheten. Mye styr blir klarert på mandag, og tirsdag er turistene ofte i full gang med Oslo. Det blir ofte verre igjen på torsdager, når folk er mer slitne, kanskje ikke orker å dra rett ut på severdigheter og shopping, men heller soser rundt i leiligheten på jakt etter noe de kan krangle litt på. Onsdager begynner han å forberede seg på det.

Men nå er Isak stressa på en tirsdag. Ikke sånn sinna-stressa, mer sånn urolig-stressa. For nå er det en haug med greier oppe i hodet hans som han ikke har fått parkert før han starter dagen.

Nederste hylle du liksom.

Altså. Even mener åpenbart at Mammas leilighet ikke er på nederste hylle på airbnb. Det er jo hyggelig da. Selv om Isak ikke er så opptatt av den rankingen og greier, så er det jo bra at den ene turisten som er hyggelig liker leiligheten (hvis det å påpeke at en leilighet ikke er blant de helt verste betyr at man liker den). Eller glem det da, Isak driter vel i om han liker LEILIGHETEN, men det er litt ålreit at han ville fortelle Isak om det. 

Men kan det være at det var han selv som hadde fiska etter hyggelige kommentarer? Kan det ha virket sånn?

Fy faen. Isak må sjekke meldingene igjen.

Nei … han vil ikke kalle det fisking. Han hadde prøvd å være litt morsom, og så var det Even som dytta inn en slags ekstra hentydning på slutten der. For det var en ekstra hentydning, var det ikke?

Ugh. 

Og som det ikke var nok at Isaks hode bruste over av tolkninger av den litt rablende meldingsutvekslingen i går kveld, var det en bildemelding til han da han slo av alarmen kvart over sju.  
Even i senga med kaffe i en kopp fra kaféen på hjørnet. Fem over sju. 

Her kommer tydeligvis fem dager med Even og kaffe i alle kanaler. Og null søvn og null saker gjort på jobb. Og Isak forstår ikke helt om det er en bra ting eller en dårlig ting. Eller om han blir stressa av at han synes det er bra ting.

På jobb har Isak brukt morgenen på å sjekke annonser og hjelpesiden på airbnb.no for å finne ut om det er vanlig at det er bra kaffeutvalg i leiligheten. Ikke at han tror Even har så mye peiling, det sa han jo at han ikke hadde, men han vil jo ikke at Even skal gi seg i kast med å søke på nye leiligheter nå. Det ville jo vært veldig stress for Isak å finne en annen leietaker nå. Eller noe.

Han har også fulgt med på kjøkkenkroken, for å kunne slentre bort til kaffemaskinen tilfeldigvis akkurat når Tore eller kanskje Merete står der. Han vet de er sånne som er mye på storbyferie. «Jammen bra med tilgang på god kaffe. Sånn er det vel ikke akkurat når man leier seg en leilighet på ferie?», kunne han spurt og blitt litt klokere. 

Det er kanskje bra at de aldri sto der, så unngikk han å gjøre skam på seg selv foran kollegaene sine.

 

Men om han slapp å gjøre skam på seg overfor kollegaene sine, så har han nå meldt seg på VM i total embarassment her han står med en pose full av kaffestæsj et kvartal unna leiligheten. 

Han er ganske sikker på det står en trakter i det høye skapet, så han har kjøpt filter og kaffe på Kiwi. Og så kjøpte han presskanne og presskannemalt kaffe på Kaffebrenneriet. Én pose av den som var ekstra kraftig, én litt sånn fruktaktig, og én med hint av melkesjokolade. Og da han hadde betalt og gått ut, gikk han inn igjen og kjøpte det samme bare filtermalt. Kan jo være glad i god kaffe OG bruke trakter, ikke sant? Fordel å kunne sette på timer og sånn. Han hadde vurdert å kjøpe en sånn espressokanne også, men tenkte han kanskje ikke skulle overdrive.  
Det er bare det at her han står blir han plutselig litt usikker på om dette var en god idé. Er det jævlig kleint å dukke opp på døra med kaffe? Hvis Even ville ha room service, kunne han tatt inn på hotell, liksom. 

Isak har gått helt bort til oppgangen, men snur plutselig og går tilbake ned gata. Han vil jo sikkert være i fred. Hva er det Isak driver med egentlig?

Men han sendte jo veldig mange meldinger i går om kaffe? Og bilde i dag tidlig? 

Isak går prøvende tilbake til oppgangen.

Ringer nesten på.

Går en runde rundt seg selv, og … 

Faen. 

«Halla.»

Even.

«Hei.»

«Du er foran riktig oppgang.»

«Hæ?»

«Ja? Hvis du skal opp i leiligheten?»

 

Isak hadde lyst til å synke ned i et hull i bakken, men Even har tatt posen med kaffe og spør om Isak liker trakter eller presskanne best. Akkurat som det ikke har hendt at Even har sett Isak fullstendig drite seg ut og diskutere med seg selv om man han skal ringe på hos Even eller ikke.

 

«Jeg kan ikke tro at jeg ikke har brukt airbnb før! Det er jo helt fantastisk! Bli kastet inn i et faktisk hjem hvor man kan snoke … eh-hehehe … ikke snoke da, men bli litt kjent liksom. Hvem bor her, hvordan kan jeg passe inn her? Hva med denne leiligheten tangerer noe i inne i Even, på en måte? Jævlig spennende!»

«Fint at du liker det.»

«Ja!»

Even ser opp fra kaffen.

«Gjør ikke du?»

«Er ikke så mye på ferie ass.»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«Æææ. Vet ikke. Slapper best av hjemme liksom.»

«Hm.»

«Og hvis jeg hadde dratt bort og leid en sånn her leilighet, hadde jeg sikkert hatt med egne greier og egen mat.»

«Og egen kaffe?»

«Sikkert.»

Isak ser fort på Even.

«Jeg mente ikke sånn at du burde hatt med egen kaffe da. Bare at jeg ville det. Og det er sikkert en helt fucka ting å gjøre. Skjønner godt at ikke du gjorde det.»

Hvordan er det helt umulig for Isak å bare være chill? Kan han ikke ha en naturlig samtale om … ferie? … uten å framstå som en freak? Even må jo tro … Isak er litt usikker på hva Even må tro. Akkurat nå er det bare sånn at det er veldig tydelig for Isak at enten må han være hundre prosent sikker på at han klarer å forbedre inntrykket av seg selv, eller så må han nesten …

«Nei. Jeg må nesten stikke tilbake på jobb.»

«Å, er du på jobb i dag?»

«Ja?»

«Nei, tenkte bare du hadde fri eller noe siden du kunne bruke så mye tid på kaffe til meg.»

«Tok ikke så mye tid da.»

«Neinei.»

«Og så var det ikke bare til deg. Tenkte på hele sommeren på en måte, alle andre som skal bo her også.»

«Okei.»

«Og så er ikke sjefen så nøye på hvor jeg jobber, bare jeg gjør det jeg skal.»

«Så digg!»

«Bare at nå gjør jeg ikke helt det jeg skal da. Er ikke som jeg sitter her og leser de rapportene jeg skal ha lest før mandag, liksom.»

«Du får si du har samlet all tid du skulle bruke på kaffe denne uka, og brukt den opp nå.»

«Smart.»

«Allerede på tirsdag. Så nå er det ikke mer kaffe i arbeidstida før neste mandag.»

«Faen.»

«Det var kanskje ikke så smart. Men fint for meg da.»

 

Jeg må gå. Men fint for meg da. Jeg må gå. Men fint for meg da. Jeg må gå. Men fint for meg da.

Er det mulig å skru av sitt eget hode???

Isak klarer ikke bestemme seg for om han dreit seg helt ut, og at det utelukkende var veldig lurt å trekke seg før han gjorde alt verre, eller om han slett ikke dreit seg ut, men at Even har en greie for voksne menn som rødmer og er ute av stand til å føre en naturlig samtale om unkontroversielle temaer. Even virker jo definitivt litt sånn der ute, så hva vet vel Isak? Og hvorfor har det i det hele tatt en betydning om en fjern type har sett Isak driti seg ut og eventuelt om han synes det er … sjarmerende?

Han tør ikke tenke noe særlig mer på hvorfor egentlig.

 

Drrrr.

I kveld har han skrudd av lyden, heldigvis. Men greit å ikke skru helt av, i tilfelle det er noe med … leiligheten. 

Han har ikke skrudd ned lyset på skjermen, så han trekker dyna over hodet.

 

***MESSAGES FROM Uke 27 Even Bech Næsheim***

EVEN: Så du kan jobbe hvor du vil bare du får gjort det du skal? (22:35)

ISAK: Ja? (22:36)

EVEN: Så hvis du tar med deg et par sånne rapporter som du skal lese for den helt vanlige jobben din, så kan du være hvor du vil i morgen? (22:38)

ISAK: Vel … I guess. (22:39)

EVEN: Jeg skal opp til Holmenkollen i morgen. (22:40)  
EVEN: Bli med da! (22:41)

ISAK: Holmenkollen? (22:43)

EVEN: Ja? Skal ta noen bilder og bare kikke litt rundt? (22:44)  
EVEN: Og så kan du ta med rapportene dine, og så tar jeg med kaffe, og så lover jeg å ikke sladre om at du går i minus på tillatt tid brukt på kaffe i arbeidstida. (22:45)

ISAK: Hahaha. (22:45)  
ISAK: Men jeg må innom jobb og printe litt og pakke sammen noen saker. (22:47)

 

Hva. Faen. Skjedde. Nå.

 

***MESSAGES FROM Uke 27 Even Bech Næsheim***

EVEN: Null stress! (22:48)  
EVEN: Majorstuen T-bane klokka ti? (22:49)

ISAK: Okei (22:53)

EVEN: Fett! (22:53)  
EVEN: God natt! (22:53)


	3. ONSDAG

Vanligvis er Isak oppe minst en time senere enn Jakob. Jakob liker å komme tidlig på jobb, så han kan gå desto tidligere hjem og få mer ut av dagen. Sikkert fint, det. Selv pleier Isak å suse inn på kontoret akkurat fem minutter etter kjernetidens begynnelse. Passer han utmerket.

Akkurat i dag, derimot, ser det ut til at det blir Isak som er først ut døra. Han merker selv at det er noe overdrevent nonchalant over hvordan han prøver å oppføre seg som om det er den naturligste ting i verden at han var først i dusjen. Han prøver å forberede svar på de slengbemerkningene som garantert kommer når som helst, men Jakob er tydeligvis på en annen planet.

«Er det moren din som tar av for tida eller? Hun kan jo ikke drive å melde deg så sent på kveldene?»

Javel. Den planeten.

«Det var bare noen meldinger. Bare glem det, det er ikke så farlig.»

«Bare glem det?» 

«Ja?»

«Jeg kan jo ikke bare glemme det når jeg blir minna på det hele tida? Det er ikke bare meldingene. Du går jo rundt her som et fuckings mehe, jeg skjønner jo at det er noe.»

«Unnskyld da.»

«Du trenger ikke late som om du bare fikser alt med moren din helt alene, okei? Jeg føler jeg betaler litt for det opplegget jeg også! For det første sover jeg dårlig når du ligger der og styrer med telefonen, og for det andre blir du jævlig trøtt og sur.» 

«Jeg skal prøve å skjerpe meg. Ha på lydløs og ta det i stua.»

«Men det er jo ikke det dette handler om. Vi var jo enige. Enige om at du skulle ha litt strammere rammer rundt dette opplegget med moren din?»

«Men det er ikke så enkelt som at du og jeg bare kan bestemme oss for hva hun skal gjøre.»

«Nei. Men vi hadde en avtale om at du skulle ignorere anrop og meldinger etter klokka ni.»

«Kanskje vi må revidere den avtalen da.»

«Revidere avtalen? Når begynte du å ombestemme deg?»

«Jeg har ikke begynt å ombestemme meg! Eller … kanskje jeg har begynt å ombestemme meg litt da.»

«Master of decisions, er ikke det deg lenger?» 

«Hæ?»

«Verdens beste beslutningstaker, ikke-noe-snikk-snakk-Valtersen … husker du han?»

«Hva babler du om? Du får det jo til å høres ut som jeg skal ut å gjøre masse random greier!»

«Det der var dine ord. Jeg spør bare hva som skjer med at noe vi har har blitt enige om ikke passer deg lenger!»

«Jeg bare … Kanskje trenger ikke alt å være helt bestemt for alltid. Kanskje jeg ikke er helt nitti år i hodet likevel, kanskje jeg er litt dynamisk, i stand til å tilpasse meg hvis ting ikke går helt som planlagt. Hvis man plutselig føler noe annet enn vanlig.»

Jakob lener seg inntil kjøkkenbenken og myser mot Isak. 

«Wellwellwell. That escalated quickly. Føler noe annet enn vanlig?»

Faen. Det der var jo ikke helt meningen, men Isak ser jo kjapt hva han driver med. Han tester Jakob. Eller. Nei, det er ikke det han gjør. Han tester seg selv. Han pirker borti den største beslutningen han noensinne har tatt. Som er Jakob.

«Føler du noe annet enn vanlig, Isak?»

«Vetta faen jeg. Det kan vel plutselig skje, det. At man føler noe annet enn vanlig.»

«Hvordan skal jeg forholde meg til det?»

«Det vet jeg ikke.»

«Og det er liksom greit?»

«Greit? Jeg vet ikke, jeg. Kanskje vi bare må leve med at vi ikke kan bestemme oss for hva vi skal føle.»

«Hva faen er det egentlig du sier nå, Isak?»

«Jeg er litt usikker på hvorfor du er sint på meg. Bare fordi jeg sier at jeg ikke kan si hvordan noe skal være for alltid?»

«Hva skjedde med å ta en beslutning og go for it?»

«Jeg vet ikke helt.»

«Hva er det du og moren din har chattet om midt på natta egentlig?»

«Hva mener du med det?»

«Hva jeg mener med det? Det piper i telefonen din hele natta, og plutselig står du her og sier at alt flyter, og at jeg ikke skal være sikker på noe lenger? Og du trenger ikke sukke sånn der av det.»

«Men det er jo ikke sånn at alt går i oppløsning bare fordi jeg innser at jeg har vært litt for bastant på noen ting?»

Selv om det kanskje er det det gjør.

«Det høres litt sånn ut for meg.»

«Jakob.»

«Gidder du å ta en pause fra hun moren din til jeg komme tilbake? Så kan vi snakke om det da?»

«Hvor skal du?»

«På den kick-off’en i Stavanger.»

«Å. Men jeg kan jo ikke love deg at jeg ikke skal snakke med Mamma. Det er jo ikke greit at jeg skal love deg noe sånt.»

«Jeg er bare redd hun fucker opp hodet ditt, ikke sant?»

 

\---

 

Når Isak tenker på denne lille disputten med Jakob, er han på den ene siden ganske fornøyd med seg selv. Synes han responderte hensiktsmessig på de spørsmålene Jakob hadde, og kom med helt rimelige innvendinger mot Jakobs krav.

Sånn helt objektivt på en måte. Sett utenfra.

Sett innenfra, derimot, innser Isak at han driver med en stor og komplisert dekkoperasjon. For varsellampene lyser definitivt signalrødt for «possible random behaviour».

Vanligvis ville Isak dykket ned i hver eneste tanke og motforestilling. Smakt på dem og betraktet dem som om de var rosiner på det mindfulnesskurset han var på en gang.

Det er bare det at før Isak rakk å svare på det der med at Mamma fucker opp hodet hans, hadde det duret og plinget i telefonen og Jakob hadde travet demonstrativt ut på badet. Heldigvis. For når Isak ser på bildet av to termoser og en … termokanne? … med meldingen «Filterkaffe, presskannekaffe og vann til pulverkaffe. Når du er ute av stand til å ta en beslutning.», blir han såpass overrasket av sin egen reaksjon at han ikke rekker å gjemme den, men blir stående midt på kjøkkengulvet med et smil som definitivt ville virket provoserende på kjæresten han nettopp har sagt ganske store og alvorlige ting til. 

Og nå kan Isak bare tenke på to ting. Det ene er at det var litt dårlig gjort å dytte Mamma foran seg i den krangelen, og det andre er at den følelsen som har satt seg fast i magen og akutt gitt han melkesyre nedover lårene og ut i tærne, den kan han ikke huske når han kjente sist. 

 

\---

 

Javel, så har vel Isak skjønt at det han og Even har drevet med siden mandag, eller kanskje til og med lørdag, kan kalles flørting. Og han skjønner også at denne turen opp til Holmenkollen godt kunne ha vært en … date. Om han ikke har innrømmet det helt for seg selv, så har han i alle fall forberedt seg mentalt på at de skulle fortsette litt i det sporet de har kjørt opp med litt sånn kjappe kommentarer, løftede øyebryn og påtatt letthet.

Men når de sitter på t-banen, er det ikke helt sånn. Even sier ikke så mye, men ser ut av vinduet, og Isak benytter anledningen til å kikke litt på han. 

Faen, han er jo helt jævlig nydelig. 

Isak skjønner nesten ikke hvordan det er lov å degradere en hel mannlig befolkning til terningkast tre bare ved å sitte henslengt på t-banen med Morten Harket-skinnarmbånd og en stor jævla fotoveske. Og med det ene benet strukket helt ut til under setet Isak sitter på. Manspreading, det liker man ikke, eller?

«Skal du ta vanlige feriebilder med alle de fotogreiene der?»

«Nja. Vet ikke helt?»

«Nei … det bare ser litt sånn avansert ut.»

«Tenkte kanskje jeg skulle prøve å selge en sånn Oslo-reportasje når jeg kommer hjem. Se om jeg kunne få det til å funke, liksom.»

«Å. Er du journalist?»

Even ser opp i taket og ut vinduet igjen før han ser på Isak.

«Jeg bare tenkte siden du driver med sånn reportasje …»

«Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg er. Det mest presise er vel arbeidsledig.»

«Å. Kjipt.»

«Eller. Jeg har fått sluttpakke.»

«Det er kanskje ikke så kjipt.»

«Tja. Jeg liker å jobbe, så … helst skulle jeg gjerne gjort det da.»

Even rynker på nesen. Isak bør kanskje la temaet ligge, men …

«Hva jobba du med?»

«I et kommunikasjonsbyrå. Tekst, bilde, film, høyt tempo, frie tøyler … Helt perfekt og helt feil på en gang.»

«Hm.»

«Jeg ble litt dyr i drift. Dro i gang litt for mange prosjekter.»

«Og det var ikke bra?»

«Jeg er litt sånn … jeg tar fort av i brainstormingen. Og så er jeg litt dårlig på å gjennomføre.»

Even ser raskt på Isak.

«Ganske bra pitch for neste jobbintervju, eller hva?»

«Dritbra.»

«Eller date.»

«Enda bedre.»

Isak vet ikke om Even lager en grimase eller om han smiler. 

«De sa de ikke kunne ha en som bare var en storyteller.»

«Å?»

«De trengte en som også var en storydoer.»

«Hva faen er en storydoer?»

«Litt usikker. Men jeg klarte likevel å bli litt fornærma for at de mente jeg ikke var det. Syntes selv jeg var helt brilliant, jeg. Tror kanskje jeg ødela noen mulige referanser derfra på den siste arbeidsdagen, da jeg prøvde å overbevise dem om det.»

Isak ser lenge på Even som tar noen lange slurker fra en vannflaske og ser alle andre steder enn tilbake. 

Tenker seg om og tar en sjanse.

«I am sure you storydidn’t».

Og når Even bryter ut i latter og spruter vann på Isak, tenker Isak at fuck alt mulig. Han her skal han være sammen med i hele dag, og det kan bare bli helt jævlig bra.

 

\---

 

Og det blir helt jævlig bra. Oppe ved hoppbakken blir Isak plassert på tribunen med kaffe og croissanter. På andre siden av unnarennet sitter det en ganske stor gruppe med turister, men det kjennes likevel som de sitter ganske skjermet. To små prikker mot en enorm vegg av trappetrinn. 

De faller inn i en rytme der Even fyller kaffe i koppen til Isak, sier at han må lese litt så ikke Even får kjeft av sjefen hans, finner noe i fotobagen for deretter å forsvinne en halvtimes tid før han kommer tilbake for å spørre om Isak har ombestemt seg angående den skisimulatoren. 

«Nei, for førtiende gang. Jeg skal ikke inn i den skisimulatoren.»

«Hvorfor er du så skeptisk?»

«Jeg er ikke skeptisk. Jeg tenker bare at noen andre kan ha det gøy med den. Jeg kan heller sitte her. Passe på plassen vår.»

«Passe på plassen vår. Ja, det er jo ganske stor rift om sitteplassene akkurat i dag.»

«Shut up.»

«Hva er den helt vanlige jobben din egentlig?»

«Jeg er litt sånn hybrid. Forsker eller byråkrat. Eller forsker og byråkrat.»

«Hva driver man med da?»

«Ææææ. Det er litt vanskelig å si sånn i en setning.»

«Hvorfor det?»

«Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje fordi … Selv om det høres ut som jeg har verdens tørreste jobb, så er den veldig viktig for meg. Jeg synes vi driver med viktige ting.»

«Hm.»

«Hvorfor ser du på meg sånn der?»

«Nei, jeg blir nysgjerrig på jobben din. På deg.»

«Ja, eller. SÅ spennende er det kanskje ikke da.»

«Fortell meg.»

«Før, da jeg jobbet på sykehuset, var jeg med på forskningsprosjekter og sånn, og det var spennende, det. Men så hadde jeg lyst til å ta et skritt tilbake liksom. Fokusere på hva man kan få svar på gjennom forskning. Det vil jo alltid være et uendelig antall spørsmål, og det vil jo alltid finnes et svar på hvert enkelt spørsmål. Svaret finnes jo, et eller annet sted i universet, men det er ikke alltid man klarer å gripe fatt i det svaret, ikke sant? Ikke med fornuften, ikke med logikken, ikke med forskning. Så jeg ville gjerne jobbe med å sortere hva slags spørsmål man har på sykehuset for eksempel, og finne gode metoder for å prøve å fange noen svar med forskning. Og så er det jo sånn at jeg synes det er en morsom øvelse i seg selv, men motivasjonen min ligger kanskje mest i at det er et viktig demokratisk prinsipp.»

«Demokratisk prinsipp?»

«Ja? Det er liksom ikke bare overlegene som kan gjøre som de vil. Alle skal kunne etterprøve det de bestemmer seg for på en måte. Hvis forskningen gir et svar på hva som er mest effektiv behandling, så må jo sykehuset redegjøre for hva de velger å legge vekt på hvis de velger å se bort fra det forskningen viser. Så blir det tydelig for alle. I stedet for at alle liksom bare skal stole på at sykehuset vet best alltid.»

«Du er sikkert jævlig populær på sykehuset når du prater om det der.»

«Hahaha. Vi samarbeider ganske godt faktisk.»

«Men det høres litt sånn mekanisk ut? Det er jo store spørsmål som omhandler individuelle mennesker.»

«Ja, og det er kanskje det aller viktigste! At man finner ut hvilke svar som kan gjelde alle eller de fleste. Generalisering, ikke sant? Og hvilke svar som ikke kan det. Hvilke spørsmål som bare den enkelte pasient kan svare på for seg selv.»

«Kvalitativ forskning da, eller?»

«Kanskje. Men jeg er litt usikker på rapporter om pasientopplevelser ass.»

«Skal man ikke ha det?»

«Jo! Men det må ikke bli noe man slår i bordet med i møte med en bestemt pasient. Det blir litt som å si at siden alle andre mener noe, bør det gjelde for deg også. Men det er jo egentlig ganske nedlatende. Selv om tusen pasienter før deg har hatt en oppfatning, betyr det ikke at du nødvendigvis deler den. Du har rett til å nulle ut hva alle andre mener, og selv bestemme hva som gjelder for deg.»

«Hm.»

«Sorry hvis det bare ble rør. Men det er det jeg jobber med da.»

«Det ga mening.»

«Fint.»

«Skjønner at det er viktig for deg. Tipper du går rett i evangeliseringsmodus hvis du holder kurs og sånt.»

Isak gir Even en dytt.

«Gjør du narr av meg?»

«Nei, er ikke det en bra ting da?»

«Evangilseringsmodus liksom.»

 

\---

 

«Kan jeg få ta bilde av deg?»

«Meg?»

«Ja, deg.»

«Hvorfor det?»

Even ler og ser utover.

«’Hvorfor det.’»

«Ja? Er vel ikke så rart å spørre om det?»

Even går et par trinn nedover, og peker opp på Isak med kameraet sitt.

«Får jeg lov?»

«Okei?»

«Var det svar på spørsmålet mitt eller nytt spørsmål?»

«Det var et svar.» Isak himler med øynene.

Klikk.

«Tok du bilde nå?»

Klikk.

«Kanskje du kan posere litt?»

«Posere?»

Klikk.

«Hvordan da?»

«Hvis meg hva du driver med.»

«Driver med? Jeg drikker kaffe og leser de greiene her.»

Klikk.

«Hvis meg det da.»

«Kaffekoppen? Den her?»

Klikk.

«Og kanskje denne bunken med utskrifter? Helt unikt kopipapir kjørt gjennom en sånn multifunksjonsskriver på et kontor i den sentrale helseforvaltningen.»

Klikk.

«Jeg har også en sånn fin grønn litt gjennomsiktig plastmappe som jeg tok på rekvisitarommet.»

Klikk. 

«Fy faen.»

Klikk.

«Du får ikke solgt den reportasjen her ass.»

«Jo, det blir min mest leste artikkel noensinne det her. «Gutten med helt vanlig jobb som ikke turte å ta en runde i skisimulatoren».»

«Jævla nørd.» Og Isak slenger det ut som en fornærmelse, men det er det ikke. Og han har lyst til å le mot Even som han kan se smiler bak kameraet, men han får det ikke helt til. For det eneste han kan tenke på er at nå er det helt kjørt. Nå vet ikke Isak hvordan noe kan gå tilbake til sånn det var. For han har aldri visst at han ønsket seg en jævla nørd. Men nå vet han det.

Klikk.

 

\---

 

«Isak?»

«Huh?»

«Hadde du sovna?»

«Nei, jeg bare … det var digg å ligge her litt.»

«Kanskje vi skal dra ned igjen snart?»

«Snart. Men ikke enda.»

«Ok.»

 

\---

 

Og Isak vet ikke helt hvordan det skjedde, men han ligger med hodet i fanget til Even, mens Even ser på hopptårnet gjennom kameraet.

«Even?»

«Ja?»

«Takk for i dag.»

«Selv takk.»

Fuck alt mulig. Var det sånn det var? Kan man det?

Isak løfter hånden sin og legger den utenpå Even sin som holder kameraet.

«Kan du ikke se på meg i stedet?»

Even ser på Isak. Og Isak vet ikke helt hva han selv gjør, men han tror han stryker pannen til Even under den lange luggen.

Og når de kysser, blir Isak litt usikker på om han sånn egentlig har kysset noen før. For han kan ikke huske denne følelsen av å bare flyte utover der han ligger. Følelsen av at kroppen er myk og samtidig bestemt i det den vil. Han kan ikke huske at han noen gang har følt så tydelig at alt står på spill samtidig som at alt er avklart. Og riktig.

 

\---

 

***MESSAGES FROM Uke 27 Even Bech Næsheim***

EVEN: Har du lagt deg? (22:10)

ISAK: Nei. (22:10)

EVEN: Hvorfor dro jeg tilbake til denne leiligheten alene? (22:10)

ISAK: Siden du spør så lurer jeg på det samme egentlig. (22:11)

EVEN: Det er ikke Netflix her. (22:12)  
EVEN: Så jeg kan ikke invitere deg over på Netflix og sånn. (22:12)  
EVEN: Men det er VHS her. (22:12)

ISAK: Prøver du å si at du inviterer meg over på VHS og sånn? (22:13)

EVEN: Ja. (22:13)

ISAK: Er der om 20. (22:13)


	4. TORSDAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir helt rørt.
> 
> Jeg er litt usikker på om det er innafor å si høyt at man har blitt opprørt av noe man har skrevet selv. Men det ble jeg visst.
> 
> Jeg håper dere ikke synes jeg tråkker over noen grenser for hvilke følelser det er greit å utforske med utgangspunkt i et evak-univers.
> 
> Peace and love, 
> 
> Ane

«Jeg skal gå inn på airbnb-nettsiden, og så skal jeg skrive en anmeldelse på den annonsen din.»

Isak har nettopp våknet, og nå ligger Even og mumler inn i håret hans.

«Okei? Hva skal du skrive?»

Even smyger en hånd rundt Isak og stryker han over magen.

«Jeg tror det må bli ‘10/10 experience. Would do it again.’»

Og ned forbi hoftene og lysken.

«Fett.»

Til låret, på innsiden der det antakelig er et lillaaktig merke fra i går.

«And again. And again. And again.»

«Er det her sånn dirty talk airbnb-edition?»

Isak aker seg litt nedover, og vrir på seg til han har hånda til Even akkurat der han vil ha den.

«Jeg vurderte ‘Would recommend to a friend’, litt usikker på om det kanskje er ansett som en bedre anmeldelse.»

«Even, kan ikke du …»

Isak legger hodet bakover mot skulderen til Even, og beveger hoftene mot hånda som holder rundt han. Akkurat sånn passe fast, sånn …

«Men så tror jeg ikke at jeg egentlig vil at kompisene mine skal komme hit og få kaffe på døra, date i Holmenkollbakken, VHS og …»

«Slutt å prate … bare …»

 

\---

 

Og alt kunne vært helt perfekt.

Kunne vært. 

«Når er det du skal være på jobb?»

«Ni.»

«Okei. Bare ligg her, så skal hente kaffe til deg.»

 

Det er når Even kommer tilbake fra kjøkkenet det slår ned i Isak med et brak.

Og han vet ikke nøyaktig akkurat hva det er, men det er noe så nært og intimt med Even som står der helt naken i døråpningen med to blomstrete kaffekopper. 

Okei, så har Isak flørtet litt, vært på en date, kysset en han kanskje ikke skulle ha kysset, gjort greier som han absolutt ikke skulle ha gjort med en annen enn den kjæresten han har et annet sted.

Det er når han ser Even stå der, usjenert og glad, at Isak skjønner hva han leker med.

Han må kaste opp.

«Even?»

«Ja?»

Eller gråte. Eller … han vet ikke.

«Hva er det?»

«Jeg … jeg er en jævla drittsekk, Even …»

«Hva mener du?»

«En utro jævla drittsekk.»

Even smiler og setter fra seg kaffekoppene på nattbordet.

«Isak.»

Hæ.

«Du. Jeg har jo likt deg i noen dager nå, og jeg må innrømme at jeg ikke har tenkt på så mye annet enn deg. Men det er jo ikke akkurat sånn at vi har rukket å etablere noe her.»

Å. Herregud.

Isak orker ikke si noe mer. Han bare ser inn i øynene til Even. Øyne som sakte går fra å være faste, låst til Isak sine, til å …

Nei. Neineineinei.

Even flakker med øynene.

«Å.»

«Even. Jeg er så jævlig lei meg.»

Det er ikke Isak sin tur til å gråte nå. Men han tror kanskje ikke han klarer å la være. 

«Ja. Nei. Jeg tror kanskje …»  
«Even …»

«Jeg tror kanskje du må gå nå.»

 

\---

 

Isak lager middag mens han venter på at Jakob skal komme hjem. Han har ikke orket å spise noe, og nå er han uvel. Orker egentlig ikke middag heller, men han må bare ha noe å gjøre. Hvis han setter seg ned, begynner bare gulvet å bevege seg igjen, bedre å være i farta.

Isak har gått hele dagen og prøvd å forstå hvordan han skal klare å gjøre noe av dette her godt igjen. 

Selv om det kanskje er helt umulig. 

For hver gang han prøver å fatte hva det er han egentlig har gjort, så blir han så svimmel at alt bare gynger rundt han, og han må starte hele tankeprosessen på nytt.

Men nå kommer snart Jakob hjem, og da må faktisk Isak si noe. Han kan ikke vente til i morgen, eller over helgen. Han må gi beskjed med en gang Jakob kommer hjem. Ikke noe mer må skje nå uten at Jakob vet at Isak ikke kan være kjæresten hans mer. Ikke noe mer lureri.

Og nå skal det bare handle om Jakob. Det skal ikke handle om at Isak trenger å fortelle noe, det skal handle om at Jakob må få vite. Og det med Even, det må komme til sist. For Isak gjør det slutt fordi det er riktig for Isak og Jakob, ikke fordi møtet med Even forandra et eller annet.

Isak kjenner panikken komme. Dette her er jo egentlig helt tydelig oppe i hodet hans, men når han prøver å formulere tankene sine, så blir det bare rør. Ingen kommer jo til å forstå noe av det her! Han kommer til å bli stående foran Jakob som et bablende vrak, og så kommer det til å handle om han selv likevel …

 

«Hallo! Her lukter det godt!»

Av en eller annen grunn tenkte Isak at Jakob ville være sur når han kom hjem, men det er han ikke. Han er varm i stemmen og litt andpusten, som om han har fortet seg hjem.

«Lager du middag?»

Isak legger fra seg stekespaden og snur seg mot kjøkkendøra.

Jakob blir stående halvveis ute i gangen.

«Isak? Har det skjedd noe?»

«Hæ?» Det kommer ikke et ordentlig hæ ut, men det går an å skjønne at det er et spørsmålstegn der.

«Du ser helt jævlig ut!»

Jakob går mot Isak i to lange steg. 

«Står du her og gråter?»

Isak snur seg mot kjøttdeigen igjen, og angrer på at han ikke har prøvekjørt stemmen sin før nå.

«Har det skjedd noe med moren din?»

«Nei – » Han skulle definitivt ha prøvekjørt stemmen. «Vi må slutte å snakke om Mamma, Jakob.»

«Okei.»

«Vi må snakke om oss.»

«Nå?»

«Kan vi gjøre det nå?»

«Ja? Det ble litt sånn plutselig, bare …»

«Vi må nesten gjøre det nå.»

«Det er greit. Er det noe spesielt du tenker på?»

«Jeg vet ikke. Bare alt egentlig.»

«Bare alt.»

«Unnskyld, jeg … Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si liksom, jeg bare vet at jeg må si det til deg nå.»

«Okei.»

«Det er ikke riktig å vente, det er ikke riktig at du ikke skal vite hva jeg tenker om det her. Jeg skulle ha sagt noe for lenge siden, sikkert, jeg har bare ikke visst om det på en måte.»

«Hva er det du plutselig vet?»

«Jeg vet ikke om jeg vet det, heller.»

«Kan vi ikke spise først. Det forsvinner jo ikke, det her?»

 

\---

 

Pastaen vokser og vokser i munnen på Isak. Det hjelper ikke akkurat med den store klumpen i halsen heller. Han må kanskje ut på badet og spytte det ut i do. Eller bare i tørkepapiret.

«Jeg vet ikke om vi er sammen av de riktige grunnene.»

Jakob legger fra seg gaffelen og ser ut av vinduet. Isak blir litt overrasket over at han hørte og tydeligvis skjønte hva Isak sa med en gang og ikke trengte å spørre om igjen. Som om Isak ikke nettopp har sagt akkurat det han sa.

«Hva er riktige grunner da?»

«Jeg vet ikke. Følelser, kanskje?»

«Er det ikke følelser her, med oss?»

«Det er jo helt feil å liksom svare nei til det.»

«Men det er også det som er riktig å svare?»

«Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje vi har … noe annet.»

«Noe annet enn følelser?»

«Ja? At vi trives sammen, vil de samme tingene, finner greit ut av ting.»

Jakob går bort til kjøkkenbenken. Isak vet ikke om det er fordi han er ferdig med å spise, eller om det egentlig er fordi han trenger å gjemme seg.

«Jakob?»

«Ja.»

«Har du tenkt sånn noen ganger?»

Jakob er bare stille. 

«For jeg har tenkt at kanskje vi to har trivdes med at vi har valgt hverandre på en måte. Ikke fordi vi trengte det fordi noe annet kjentes helt umulig, men fordi dette var et av mange valg, og vi tenkte at dette kunne bli bra?»

«Isak. Noen ganger er du så jævlig dum.»

«Dum?»

«Hva er det der mantraet ditt? Ikke fortell andre hva de føler og hva de ønsker seg? Jeg har jo hørt deg holde foredrag om de jobbgreiene dine. Den lille pasienten i møte med det store helsesystemet.»

Jakob snur seg igjen, og Isak ser at han gråter.

«Men når du går inn døra her hjemme, er det som du bare glemmer alt det der. Du har bare bestemt deg, du, for hele livet vårt. Det er bare en rekke beslutninger, og ingen følelser slipper gjennom. Du tror liksom bare du kan bestemme deg for, ikke bare hva du føler, men hva jeg føler også. Du ser ikke meg på ordentlig. Hører ikke på meg.»

«Unnskyld.»

«Du har bestemt deg for at du og jeg er sammen fordi vi har tatt en rasjonell beslutning om at det er det beste, at det ikke er noe som skjedde mellom oss fordi vi kjente etter hva vi følte og ikke kunne tenke oss det på en annen måte. Men det der er noe du forteller deg selv, det er ikke sånn jeg ser på det. Kanskje vi har til felles at vi liker klare avtaler og å vite hva vi har å forholde oss til. Men jeg elsker deg, jeg, Isak. Jeg har alltid gjort det. Vi tok en beslutning om å være sammen, men for meg var det verdens enkleste beslutning. Fordi jeg hadde lyst til å være sammen med deg, du var det viktigste i den beslutningen.»

«Hvorfor har du ikke snakket med meg om dette før?»

Isak hvisker bare, og vet ikke helt hva han spør om egentlig.

«Fordi …»

Isak har lyst til å gå bort til Jakob og holde rundt han, men tror kanskje ikke han har lov til det.

«Fordi jeg er flau over det. Jeg er flau over den jeg blir av det. Jeg krever helt urimelig ting av deg. Om jeg ikke kan få følelsene dine, så vil jeg ha beslutningene dine, på en måte. Jeg ser jo at du kan slippe følelser gjennom. Bare ikke med meg. Jeg er ikke kynisk når jeg ber moren din holde seg unna. Jeg er sjalu.»

«Du kunne sagt det til meg, Jakob. Og sagt fra at jeg ikke hørte på deg.»

«Jeg synes egentlig det er urettferdig av meg å si det til deg i det hele tatt. Det er min greie, ikke sant? Jeg har jo visst at den dagen jeg ikke kan nøye meg med beslutnings-Isak, så går det ikke lenger.»

«Du skal jo ikke nøye deg med det.»

«Nei, kanskje ikke.»

 

\---

 

Jakob står klar til å dra selv om Isak har sagt han selv kan stikke til Jonas og bo der en stund. Og Isak vet at nå må han si det. Selv om det kjennes helt umulig, helt uoverkommelig, at Isak skal gjøre alt bare enda verre. 

«Jeg lå med en annen.» 

Og han skjønner ikke hvordan akkurat denne versjonen av det som skjedde med Even er den som høres minst ut som et bedrag.

«Isak. Jeg tror kanskje ikke jeg orker å høre om det.»

«Okei. Unnskyld.»

«Isak. Det er greit. Jeg … har jo ikke vært helt ærlig med deg heller, ikke sant? Jeg har jo også holdt på en sannhet om oss som jeg ikke har involvert deg i.»

«Det var ikke meningen at du skulle bli lei deg.»

«Men nå er jeg lei meg. Og det synes du skal la meg få lov å være.»

«Ja. Ja, selvfølgelig.»

Når Jakob skal lukke døra etter seg, holder Isak den igjen.

«Jeg er også lei meg.»

«Ha det, Isak.»


	5. FREDAG

Isak sitter på trappa til oppgangen tvers over veien for leiligheten til Mamma. Klokka er åtte, og han har sittet der i to timer allerede. Isak har gått gjennom meldingene fra helgen, og et sted skriver Even at utsjekking før tolv passer fint, for han skal uansett ta et fly fra Gardermoen halv ett. Så han er jo nødt til å gå forbi her en gang før ti eller noe. 

De trenger egentlig ikke møtes, for Even skal legge nøklene i postkassa, men Isak har både noe han vil si til Even, og noe han vil gi han. Så han må bare sitte her til Even dukker opp.

Han kjenner seg helt utmatta. Han har ikke sovet noe i natt. Litt fordi halsen var tett, nesa var tett, hodet var tett. Men også litt på grunn av det som han var innom jobben for å skrive ut og som nå ligger i den grønne plastmappa ved siden av han på trappa.

Han går ut fra at han ser utmatta ut også, for to forbipasserende har lagt mynter i den tomme kaffekoppen han ikke har orket å kaste enda.

Han har prøvd å se det for seg, hva han skal gjøre når Even går ut av døra på den endre siden av gata. Hvordan han skal rope på Even, gå bort til han, få han til å stoppe opp bare litte grann sånn at Isak kan si det han vil si. Det er så mye han vil si, men han klarer ikke se hva som må komme først, for det er så mange viktige ting. Han vil gjerne at han skal kunne si alt dette viktige på én gang, så fort som mulig, så Even ikke skal rekke å sette opp en vegg av avvisning, og si at Isak må holde kjeft. 

For Isak skjønner at det som han selv synes er så veldig viktig å si, det må Even få lov til å takke nei til høre.

På en måte var det enklere med Jakob i går. For Isak og Jakob hadde vært sammen lenge. Og hvis Isak sa at de måtte prate om det de hadde sammen, så kunne han være ganske sikker på at de kom til å ha den samtalen. For konseptet Isak og Jakob fantes, det var ikke sånn at Jakob kunne nekte å snakke om dem to ved å si at det var noe Isak innbilte seg. De bodde jo sammen.

Even, derimot, kan fint si at hvem i all verden tror Isak at han er. Even skal rekke et fly, han har levert nøklene i postkassa, og nå skal han faktisk vekk fra Oslo. Ha det bra, ses aldri. 

Isak blir helt kald når han tenker på det. At han kanskje blir nødt til å velge mellom å respektere Evens grenser, og å få muligheten til å fortelle Even det som er så viktig.

Det handler ikke om at Isak skal si unnskyld, for han har sagt unnskyld. Han kan si det igjen, men ingenting vil gjøre det til en større unnskyldning eller en viktigere unnskyldning. Om Isak bruker flere ord på den unnskyldningen nå, vil det være Isak som trygler om at Even skal ta imot unnskyldningen, og det kommer han ikke til å gjøre. Det må Even få gjøre i fred uten Isaks mas.

Det handler om at det er viktig for Isak at Even skjønner hva han har gjort med Isak. Ikke for å bebreide han eller holde han ansvarlig for noe, men for å fortelle noe om Even til Even. Han vil fortelle han at det er ikke vanlig å møte sånne som Even. Det er sånn at når du plutselig står ansikt til ansikt med en som rører noe inni deg som du ikke visste var der, en som er modig og tar sjansen på at du er en sånn som man kan være sammen med uten å pynte på alt det rare man har for seg … ja … da tenker du at kanskje du også kan være modig. Og Isak vet egentlig ikke om det er vanlig eller ikke, men han har i alle fall ikke hatt det sånn før. 

Det vil han si.

Og selv om Isak fucka opp alt sammen nå, så må Even fortsatt være Even. Modig. 

Det vil han også si.

Og om Isak får vondt i magen av å tenke på at Even ikke skal ta sjansen med han mer, så er det enda verre å tenke på at Even kanskje ikke vil ta sjansen med noen andre heller.

 

\---

 

Når Even plutselig går ut av døra på den andre siden av gata, er det som om det er en forsinkelse i Isak.

Før han får ropt ut navnet hans og tatt han igjen, sitter han og ser på Even som går uten å kaste et blikk noe sted.

Og Isak kjenner at det er nesten for mye. 

Det er som om kroppen hans forventer at det å se Even skal fremkalle en god og varm følelse nederst i magen. Men så er det bare det at magen til Isak er helt øm og støl, og i stedet for sommerfugler, så er det steiner med skarpe kanter som rører seg der nede.

Han klarer ikke skille mellom hva som er den gode følelsen som kommer av at der går Even, som Isak vil ta med hjem og flytte inn under huden på, og den vonde følelsen som kommer av at den Even som går der borte nå, er ikke den lette og glade Even som Isak våknet sammen med i går. Det er en trist og tung Even som har store solbriller og hetta over hodet. Det er ikke en som sender meldinger om morsomme ting han har kommet over i leiligheten eller om hvilke naboer som snorker, ikke en som lager innfløkte blindsmakingsskjemaer for all kaffen Isak har kjøpt. Det er en som har gitt for mye av seg selv til en person som bare spyttet på han tilbake.

«Even!»

Han roper før han har fått samlet seg, så når han har tatt igjen Even og står foran han, er han helt uforberedt. Han har tenkt på dette helt siden i går morges, men nå er han helt blank. Og han kjenner på seg at selv om Even har stoppet, er han liksom allerede på vei videre. 

Dette her kommer ikke til å gå. 

Even kommer til å gå før Isak får sagt noe som helst.

Isak må si noe.

Nei. Isak må for all del ikke si noe.

Even må få lov å gå nå. 

Men kanskje Isak kan …

«Kan ikke jeg få ta den bagen din?»

Isak ser at Even løfter øyenbrynene bak solbrillene.

«Bare … kan ikke jeg bare … bære den der for deg?»

Even nikker en gang, setter fra seg fotobagen og går videre uten å si noe.

Det er helt stille. Helt stille mens de går bort til trikkeholdeplassen, mens de venter på trikken og mens de sitter på trikken.

Even ser ikke på han, Isak merker at Even holder han på avstand. Han ser ut av vinduet, er nøye med å ikke komme borti Isak, holder sekken som en stor pute på fanget. Men den stillheten som er mellom dem er i alle fall noe. Den får være der. Even lar Isak sitte der helt stille. Hvis Isak åpner munnen nå, kan det være han blir bedt om å stikke.

Så Isak må bare være stille. Hvis de er stille sammen lenge nok, så kanskje de kan synke litt tilbake i den stillheten, som i en myk sofa det blir litt vanskelig å reise seg fra.

Det er fortsatt stille når de er framme ved Oslo S og Isak har båret Evens fotobag helt ut på perrongen til flytoget. 

Even snur seg mot Isak i stedet for å gå inn på toget som står der. 

Han sier ikke noe, men når han tar av seg solbrillene, møter han øynene til Isak.

Isak kjenner at han mister kontroll over ansiktsmuskulaturen, og må bite seg i underleppa, men han holder på øynene til Even. Han har lyst til å stikke hendene i lommene, heise på skuldrene og gjemme seg ved å se ned på skoene sine. 

Det er bare det at han er ikke her for å gjemme seg.

«Even …»

Og Isak visste det. Han visste at Even kom til å trekke seg unna med en gang han åpnet munnen. Even er allerede på vei bort med blikket, ser mot den nærmeste døra på toget.

«Jeg vet ikke hva du tror jeg skal si, Even.»

«Nei.»

«Jeg tror jeg visste det selv, men nå ...»

Isak prøver å fange blikket til Even igjen, men det går ikke.

Det er to minutter til toget skal gå, så det er bare de to som står der. Alle de andre som kommer går rett på toget.

Isak kjenner panikken komme, men nå må han bare ta seg sammen. Se rett på Even selv om tårene kan renne når som helst, si noe selv om han ikke kan stole på at han klarer å få fram noe som er noenlunde sammenhengende.

«Det er ikke noe vits at jeg sier om igjen det vi vet, okei? Alt det der om at jeg hadde en kjæreste og at jeg er lei meg for at jeg ikke rydda opp i det før vi var i Holmenkollen, og … sammen … etterpå.»

Even ser på Isak igjen.

«For jeg må si noe annet, før du drar.»

«Hva da?»

Og Isak skjønner ikke hvordan han kan bli så glad for at Even spør om det, men han blir glad for at han spør om noe.

«Det sier ikke noe om deg, ikke sant? Det at jeg var en drittsekk.»

«Okei?»

«Det er ikke sånn at du bare var en som …»

Å fy faen. Han har ikke så mange sjanser på å gjøre dette riktig.

«Jeg ble ikke med deg til Holmenkollen fordi det virka som en enkel greie å gjøre på sida liksom …»

«Neivel?»

Nå står det ett minutt på den tavla, og Isak lurer på om han bare må gi opp det her. Han klarer jo ikke si noe av det han har tenkt.

«Hvorfor ble du med da?»

«Fordi det på en måte kjentes så riktig, selv om det var … ikke riktig heller da. Og det var kanskje jævlig egoistisk av meg. Men det var ihvertfall ikke sånn at du ikke var viktig for meg. Er viktig. Du sa vi ikke hadde rukket å etablere noe, men du … vi … rakk å snu opp-ned på mye greier jeg trodde jeg visste noe om.»

Isak ser over skulderen til Even at flytogverten kikker opp og ned perrongen.

«Even … nå går toget. Du må … Jeg må bare … Du må ikke tenke på oss to og tenke at jeg mente å behandle deg som noe … dritt … skjønner du hva jeg mener? Du er jævlig bra, Even.»

Flytogverten tar noen skritt i deres retning.

Isak tar fram den grønne plastmappa han har krøllet sammen i baklomma, og holder den fram. Når Even ikke tar den med en gang, dytter Isak den inn mot brystet hans.

«Ta denne.»

«Hva er det?»

«Jeg skrev den reportasjen for deg. Fra Holmenkollen.»

Even smiler litt, og Isak kjenner at det er umulig å holde tårene tilbake.

«Om gutten med helt vanlig jobb som ikke turte å ta en runde i skisimulatoren?»

«Even …»

En stor og varm hånd legger seg på kinnet til Isak, og stryker vekk noen tårer med tommelen.

«Isak.»

«Unnskyld.»

Even nikker, og så løfter han opp fotobagen.

«Skal dere være med, eller?» Nå roper flytogverten.

Even går noen skritt bakover mens han fortsatt ser på Isak.

«Ja. Jeg skal.»

 

\---

 

**********************************************************************************

**Gutten med helt vanlig jobb som ikke turte å ta en runde i skisimulatoren**

Isak Valtersen (29) sitter på tribunen i Holmenkollbakken med to termoser, en termokanne og en bunke papirer ved siden av seg. Jeg har spurt om jeg kan få snakke litt med han, og han har akt seg litt bortover for å gjøre plass selv om det ikke er noen andre i nærheten. 

I hånda har han noe som ser ut som en artikkel skrevet ut fra nettet. Jeg har allerede observert han litt på avstand, og lagt merke til at han blar i papirene, men jeg tror ikke han leser, for han har blikket helt andre steder. 

_Hva gjør du her oppe i Holmenkollen i dag?_  
-Nei … Jeg har en sånn utekontordag. Tror jeg.

_Tror du?_  
-Ja? 

Han ler.

_Er du ikke sikker?_  
-Nei. Eller jeg sitter jo her og prøver å gjøre det jeg må for å kunne si til sjefen min i morgen at jeg jobbet en hel dag i Holmenkollen. Så sånn sett kan du si at ja, jeg har en utekontordag her. 

_Hvordan har du ikke en utekontordag her da?_  
-I dag tidlig fortalte jeg meg selv at jeg skulle opp hit bare for å lese disse greiene ute i frisk luft i stedet for inne på kontoret. Men jeg tror jeg løy for meg selv.

_Fordi du ikke leser?_  
-Fordi jeg er her bare for å være sammen med han der.

Isak nikker mot en lang skikkelse nederst i bakken. Han lener albuene på knærne, og prøver å skjule et smil ved å knipe leppene sammen. Det funker dårlig.

_Akkurat. Kjekk type, han da?_  
-Hm. Ja. Kjekk type. 

_Er det kjæresten din?_  
-Nei.

_En date?_  
-Vet du hva? Jeg tror kanskje ikke jeg tør å si hva han er, jeg. Jeg tør ikke tenke på det. For det som er greia er at jo større jeg gjør det her, jo større drittsekk er jeg selv.

_Det skjønte jeg ikke helt?_  
-Jeg har en annen kjæreste. Og hvis jeg sier at jeg er på date med han der nede, så sier jeg samtidig at jeg er utro, ikke sant? Men hvis dette ikke er en date, så oppfører jeg meg sånn som jeg skal. 

Isak ser på meg før han fortsetter.

-Det er bare det at hvis jeg sier at dette ikke er en date, hvis jeg gjør denne dagen i Holmenkollen så ubetydelig jeg klarer, så gjør jeg på en måte han der ubetydelig også.

_Og det er han ikke?_  
-Nei. Og jeg vet ikke helt hva som har skjedd her egentlig. Jeg trodde jeg visste hvordan jeg ville at ting skulle være. Jeg har organisert hele livet mitt etter et system som jeg trodde hadde plass til det jeg ønsket meg. Jeg trodde jeg visste hva jeg ønsket meg, hva jeg ikke ønsket meg, hva jeg synes var slitsomt og masete, hva jeg synes var sjarmerende og hva jeg synes var latterlig. Og så kommer han der, og så passer ikke det systemet lenger.

Det blir stille. Jeg ser at Isak tenker, og venter på at det skal komme mer. Men det kommer ikke.

_Vet han at du har en kjæreste?_  
-Nei. Og jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg ikke sier det til han. 

Isak reiser seg plutselig og står med ryggen til bakken mens han slår ut med armene.

-Eller jeg vet jo egentlig hvorfor. Fordi han er en sånn nydelig person som bare hadde latt meg være i fred på sekundet, ikke sant? Og jeg vil jo ikke at han skal la meg være i fred. Og jeg skjønner at jeg er en jævla egoistisk dritt som tenker at bare i dag … jeg skal ha dette fine her bare i dag. 

Han ser plutselig helt fortapt ut, og jeg er nesten litt usikker på om han skal begynne å gråte. Når han begynner å snakke igjen, snakker han sånn som man gjør etter at man har satt noe i halsen.

-Og jeg skjønner at jeg er helt ufattelig idiot også. Ikke bare fordi jeg bedrar både kjæresten min og han der nede. Men også fordi jeg tror at jeg skal klare å ha dette her bare for i dag, at jeg skal klare å glemme det igjen i morgen.

Jeg ser ned på blokka mi, og tenker at dette var kanskje ikke helt den vinklingen jeg tenkte meg da jeg skulle skrive en liten sak fra Holmenkollen. Men det er nå uansett sånn denne Isak opplever Holmenkollen i dag. 

_Jeg skjønner jo da at du kanskje ikke er her oppe for å oppleve Holmenkollen sånn i seg selv?_  
-Det er nok riktig. Sorry hvis det egentlig var noe annet du ville jeg skulle svare på.

_Neida, det går fint. Men jeg kan kanskje spørre om dere har sett dere litt rundt her oppe? Eller prøvd dere på den skisimulatoren?_  
-Skal du også mase om den skisimulatoren? Hver gang jeg er her oppe, skal noen ha meg med inn i den. Venner, familie, alle. Og hver gang må jeg si nei. Men ingen godtar at Isak Valtersen ikke vil inn i noen skisimulator.

_Hvorfor vil du ikke?_  
-Helt ærlig? Jeg tør ikke. Og det er ikke fordi jeg ikke tåler at det går fort og at det kanskje rister og man må se hvor høyt det er. Alt det der er sikkert jævlig gøy. Men jeg er redd for hvordan jeg skal reagere der inne. At jeg kanskje blir overrasket over hvor gøy det er, og at jeg ikke skal ha helt kontroll på hvordan oppfører meg. Jeg blir redd for at andre skal se på meg og så skal de tenke at de vet noe om hvem jeg er, hva jeg blir redd av og hva jeg blir glad av. 

_Er det så farlig da?_  
-Det burde kanskje ikke være det.

Den lange skikkelsen nederst i bakken ser opp mot oss, og kommer oppover. Isak ser fort på meg.

-Han der har spurt meg sikkert førti ganger om vi skal ta en runde i den skisimulatoren. Jeg har sagt nei hver gang. Og jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor, for jeg tror kanskje jeg tør å ta den sammen med han. Det er bare litt skummelt å innrømme. For seg selv.

Jeg pakker sammen sakene mine før han har rukket å komme helt opp til oss. Jeg takker Isak for praten, og ønsker han lykke til.

Det siste jeg hører er at han fra nederst i bakken spør om han kan få ta noen bilder av Isak. Og når jeg hører Isak le tilbake, håper jeg han vil være modig. Modig nok til å være ærlig med seg selv, med kjæresten sin og med den kjekke typen med kameraet. Og modig nok til å ta en runde i den skisimulatoren. 

**********************************************************************************

 

\--- 

Etter jobb har Isak laget middag, satt på Narcos, kastet middagen i søpla, skrudd av Narcos, satt på Breaking bad, skrudd av lyden … 

Jonas har meldt og spurt om Isak skal være med ut, men Isak har latt meldingen stå ulest.

Isak skrur på lyden igjen, men reiser seg og går bort til vinduet med ryggen mot tven. 

Drrrr. Pling.

 

\---

 

**MESSAGES FROM UKE 27 EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM**

EVEN: Før i dag fikk jeg en sånn fin grønn litt gjennomsiktig plastmappe med helt unikt kopipapir som er kjørt gjennom en sånn multifunksjonsskriver på et kontor i den sentrale helseforvaltningen. Jeg har sett på den i en god del timer. Og nå tenker jeg at jeg har gjort noe dumt. (21:21)

ISAK: Noe dumt? (21:21)

EVEN: Ja. (21:22)  
EVEN: For da jeg fikk den, så skjønte jeg egentlig hva det var, og jeg kunne sagt takk med en gang, men så ble jeg litt redd når det var så lett å si takk for den. (21:22)  
EVEN: Så jeg sier takk nå, da. Håper det ikke er for sent. (21:22)

ISAK: Det er ikke for sent. Vær så god. (21:23)

EVEN: Jeg sitter her ved gaten som en annen weirdo. Aner ikke hvor mange forskjellige fly som har tatt av. (21:23)  
EVEN: Men så fikk jeg endelig sagt takk da. (21:23)

ISAK: Er du ikke hjemme ennå? (21:23)

EVEN: Nei. Jeg er på Gardermoen. (21:24)

ISAK: På Gardermoen? (21:24)

EVEN: Ja? (21:24)  
EVEN: Jeg hadde noe å tenke på. (21:25)  
EVEN: Men nå har jeg tenkt. (21:25)  
EVEN: Er det ledig i den leiligheten din i helgen? (21:25)

ISAK: Hvordan det? (21:26)

EVEN: Jeg tenkte kanskje jeg ikke var helt ferdig med å være der. (21:27)  
EVEN: Det er litt mer igjen av den lyserosa presskannekaffen. (21:27)  
EVEN: Og så fant jeg aldri helt ut hva den rare lyden i dusjen var. (21:28)

ISAK: Even, du velger leilighet fra airbnbs nederste hylle. Den er ganske ofte ledig. (21:29)  
ISAK: *litt for ofte ledig. (21:29)

EVEN: Kan jeg reservere den for helgen? (21:30)

ISAK: Selvfølgelig. (21:31)

EVEN: Får man ny kaffe på døra når man drukket opp første levering? (21:31)

ISAK: Altså, du velger kanskje leilighet på airbnbs nederste hylle, men det er kaffetilgangen som gjør at leiligheten ikke ligger helt der nede på gulvet. (21:32)

EVEN: Hvis jeg er på Oslo S om en halvtime, får jeg hjelp til å bære fotobagen da? (21:32)

ISAK: Alltid. (21:32)

 

EVEN: Isak? (21:47)

ISAK: Ja? (21:47)

EVEN: Nederste hylle du liksom. (21:47)


End file.
